


The Waiting is the Hardest Part

by crazykookie



Category: Gilmore Girls, Grey's Anatomy, Jenny's Wedding, Roswell (TV)
Genre: Celibacy, Coffee, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, First Meetings, Jenny (Jenny's Wedding) - Freeform, Kitty (Jenny's Wedding) - Freeform, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykookie/pseuds/crazykookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny believed in waiting until marriage to have sex. This story shows scenes from their past and their future, exploring their relationship outside of the film's events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting is the Hardest Part

**Author's Note:**

> Jenny's Wedding/Grey's Anatomy/Gilmore Girls crossover future fic, with Jenny as Isabelle and Kitty as Rory.  
> This is based on the trailer.

Jenny had abandoned many of her childhood resolutions in the 31 years she had thus far lived, but she hadn't abandoned her conviction to wait until marriage to have sex.

Basketball, ballet, painting, drama club; she had traveled through myriad passions during high school, but the one that she had held onto was the True Love club. Even now, she had her small silver Purity Ring hanging on her wrought-iron necklace tree in Kitty and her bedroom.

  
She wanted to say that her resolution to not sleep with someone until they were symbolically bonded in marriage had nothing to do with her wanting so badly to marry her girlfriend, but that would be a lie. But then again, she would have to tell her parents that she was marrying Kitty instead of a guy like she had with her short-lived marriage to Alex, so now was as good as any time.

  
Things were awkward with Kitty sometimes. For example, the night before, when Kitty had offered for them not to get married, and Jenny had reassured her that they would go through with it, they had, automatically, hugged instead of kissing. The embrace was sweet but not intimate; what they shared was love and not the unmistakable complete intimacy that people who had slept together as well as gotten to know each other's heart and soul, shared. The hug did what being with Kitty always did, though: convince Jenny that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this woman, had never before loved anyone-- not Alex, not Denny, no, none else-- as much as she loved Kitty. In that way, she had two constant convictions in her life.

The first was that Kitty was who she wanted, and the second was that she wanted to be bonded with marriage to her before they became completely intimate.

 

Her mother, characteristically, did not understand the reasons that Jenny did the things that she did. Marriage to a woman was like all of Jenny's other diversions from her mother's expectations. Abandoning her career as a surgeon was one. Her mother had told her, "Jenny, you don't know what you're doing. You can't throw this all away, everything you've worked for, because of a change of heart."

"Mom, I've been through too much to live on regret instead of with passion." Jenny's battle with cancer had provided her with the illumination of this one simple fact: no amount of potential regret was worth staying in a situation that made her unhappy.

Another diversion from her mother's expectations had been having married in the first place, so many years ago, when she had had her surgery career at Seattle Grace so fresh in her life. "How could you marry a man, a man you haven't been dating, a man you haven't introduced to us, a man who hasn't yet paid off his student loans?" Her mother had shook her finger at Jenny inside of her hospital room, with Jenny's blood cell count printed out on a chart next to them. Jenny's head was wrapped in a silk scarf patterned with roses.

"This isn't your life, it's mine," Jenny had said, and turned to her mother with exhaustion leaking through her stern tone, despite her efforts. "If you don't understand why Alex and I did this, that's your loss, but I don't have to explain myself to you."

She had survived her bout, recovered her health, if not her mother's understanding. But all that really mattered was her body, building itself back up to her former strength. The words that came out of the mouth of the woman who had raised her and left her to work her own way toward her career dreams could pierce but Jenny would recover. Her heart was her own, and when it was injured she would nourish it.

  
Nourishment of her heart came in the form of Kitty GIlmore, brunette spitfire journalist, dressed head to toe in pink power suit, eyes wide and a blush covering her face, and half of her triple shot latte upturned onto Jenny's Jimmy Choos. "Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry," Kitty had said. She had thrown away the rest of her coffee in the nearby trashcan, grabbed a handful of napkins, and taken to mopping up what was quickly becoming a stain.

"It's totally fine," Jenny managed to say during this whirlwind. "Please, don't worry about it."

"Are you okay?" Kitty barreled on, ignoring this comment. "God, I hope I didn't burn you. I didn't burn you, right?"

Jenny knelt down and pushed Kitty's hand lightly away from where she was trying to wipe off the suede. Their eyes met and Jenny felt Kitty's pulse beating under the thin skin of her wrist, and pulled her fingers away only after Kitty began to rise.

"I'm such an idiot," Kitty said, rummaging around in her purse for something. "I don't _usually_ run into people in coffee lines. But then again, I don't usually drink lattes." She smiled to what seemed to be less Jenny and more herself. "I guess that's good, or we might be dealing with some serious damage, because Cafe Vita's baristas do not mess around with the boiling point brewing rule. Here, let me pay for your shoes."

She held up her wallet.

"Hey, no _way_ am I letting you pay for my shoes," Jenny said, shaking her head at the woman.

"You've got to let me."

"No, absolutely not. Really, don't worry, I bought them resale, so I won't miss them." She ventured into familiarity, "Also, they're like, the worst thing to walk in, ever. You've saved my feet a lot of pain and some potential embarrassment if I fall in the office."

"Which office?"

"That one over there," Jenny pointed to the skyscraper across the busy road. "I just started, and thought heels might be a good touch."

"Well, I have some information for you." The brunette leaned in conspiratorially, "no one wears heels in that office. There's one reporter who gets away with combat boots."

"I'm in public relations," Jenny said, hesitantly. "I know nothing about reporters, maybe combat boots get them the in in more casual circles. PR might be a whole different beast."

Kitty latched her confident eyes onto Jenny's. "My ex-girlfriend worked in the PR department, and she was all riding boots and bomber jackets. Also," she smiled big, "If you want to get dinner sometime, I could tell you all about what life as a reporter is like."

Jenny put the two together, and realized that she had just met the first woman her age who worked in her company. She thought of the softness of the woman's skin under her fingers, and how comfortable the playful confidence of her had made her feel the entire conversation, and took a leap. "I'm off at five. I'd love to learn all about you, Kitty Gilmore." She hoped she had communicated that it was in a date way, not just a friends way.

"Seriously?" Kitty asked, eyebrows raised in shock. Maybe she had expected less of a direct response.

"Seriously."

Recovered, Kitty put her hand lightly on Jenny's arm, and said, "I'm buying."

 

"Your mother isn't coming?" Jenny asked Kitty, shocked.

"No, she literally cannot move," Kitty repeated, amusement in her voice. "Her leg fell through the boards in Luke's boat so she's stuck in the bed and breakfast in Portland for, and I quote, 'the next five years. Until Kristen Stewart throws out all her flannel.'"

"But we can't just have our wedding without your mom. She _has_ to come."

"She said that after the drunken Taylor Swift duet we serenaded her with on New Years Eve, she will never feel left out," Kitty smiled fondly. "And she doesn't want to be the reason for you to not force your, and I quote, 'Gal-pal fan,' to enter the world of the lucid."

"But your mom is the awesome one," Jenny said, eyes downcast, and kicked at a cushion. But whatever, symbolically bonding herself to Kitty was just that, symbolic. The only person she was doing it for was herself. Well, Kitty, too, but Kitty didn't care about marriage. And it was about time for them to hook up.

After they signed the marriage documents, Jenny and Kitty went to Sprinkles cupcakes, a store that had just popped up in their city, much to their excitement.

After all, their second date had been eating cupcakes on the steps of the hospital down the street from their office building. The cupcakes had been milk chocolate with dark chocolate frosting. They had been on the hospital steps because it had ended up Kitty was more prone to accidents than she had originally let on.

"It's just when I'm around you. You're too cute," Kitty had told Jenny when Jenny had helped her into the taxi she'd direct to the hospital.

"You broke your arm on a park bench because my majestic being dazzle your senses?"

"I broke my arm on a park bench because I fell in more ways than one."

Jenny had talked about the freaky things she had seen in the ER when she had been a doctor, and Kitty had talked about her Yale boyfriend's stint in the hospital.

Jenny and Kitty managed to fit four dozen-size boxes of Sprinkles cupcakes into their electric green bug next Kitty's Burberry suitcase, Jenny's Hello Kitty one, and their state-of-the-art coffee maker.

As they drove out of the city, way too crowded for two hearts seeking freedom and the feeling of plant-scented wind whipping through their hair, Isabella flipped open the guide book that Kitty's mother had given to her a few Christmases ago. _The Quirk-lover's Bed and Breakfast Must-Haves_ it was titled. "This thing is organized by object, what the hell?" Jenny asked, not very surprised considering the giver and the recipient, but still amazed.

"Duh," is what she got in response, because there was half of a cupcake stuffed in Kitty's mouth.

"Cats, tea kettles, maple, embroidery, Elvis, George Washington, _ew_ chickens? That is so disgusting Kitty, I'm sorry, we are not doing chickens."

"Chickens can be very cute."

"Oh, hey, robots sound cool."

"I hate robots. You can't trust any of them, they could just start spurting milk without any warning."

"Marilyn Monroe?"

"Hey, if we have a honeymoon in a Marilyn Monroe-themed room, is it like we're sleeping with Marilyn Monroe?"

"Do you have an old person kink?"

"Ew, no, is there something pizza themed?"

"Let me check."

Conversations like this were why all of the shit Jenny had gone through in her life, the heartache, the illness, the general tendency for things to jump out and derail her painstakingly planned life, hadn't ruined her. Yeah, her Jimmy Choos had been ruined, but from that death she had been able to rebuild. Now, all that Jenny Stevens wanted was here in their garish bug: Kitty, cupcakes, coffee, their guidebook to the passionately weird and unexpected of the American East Coast, and the ring Kitty had given her that morning, silver and solid, with the words _Seriously_ engraved on the inside; glinting from her finger.


End file.
